Serving Under A Sith Lord
by Agwe Laguz
Summary: Exploring Malavai Quinn's life and relationship with his Sith Warrior and the rest of her crew:  Jaesa Wilsaam, Lieutenant Pierce, Vette, Broonmark, 2V-R8. Based on SWTOR video game.
1. A Medic's Routine

As Lord Charna's holocron message ended, the detonated bombs exploded deep in the cave. The immediate blast-wave knocked down both her and Malavai Quinn, as the cave began to collapse. The scorching blast-wind burned flesh, throbbing head failed to concentrate vision, the ringing noise was deafening but all was over within seconds. The cave-in buried the Sith Lord and her companion under piles of rock and metal debris.

As Quinn regained consciousness, sharp, paralyzing pain overwhelmed his senses. He slowly began to dig his way out when he noticed how lucky he was: a flat metal beam from the cave ceiling fell over him under an angle which protected his legs from more hazardous debris. And yet, he was dizzy from the concussion; severe chest pains affected his breathing and streaks of blood ran down his right temple. "Self-health assessment: severe concussion, skin burns and lacerations, fractured skull, and possible blast-lung injury. Overall condition status: fair verging on serious." – Quinn ran the ordinary status report usually done by his medical equipment in his mind as he searched for his Lord under a pile of rocks beside him.

He found Charna's unconscious body and extracted it from under the cave ruins. "Vital signs below normal. Severe crush injuries on the legs and a deep stomach wound with the risk of internal bleeding and sepsis. I must make haste." Quinn's medpac didn't survive the collapse: it was heavily damaged and barely functional. The bioscanner showed no anomalies and thus proved unreliable. Quinn took Charna in his arms and carried her to back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Vette was dancing with 2V-R8 to the music played by his built-in juke-box, enjoying the freedom of having the ship all to herself when Quinn entered, his clothing ragged and stained in blood, carrying his unconscious Lord.<p>

- What happened to you two? – she exclaimed worriedly in that high-pitched tone of hers.

- No time to explain. Dismount the intercom from the table. – was his answer.

He laid Charna on the table and unsteady as he was, brought in his medical equipment.

- Is she going to be alright? What can I do to help? – persisted Vette.

- There is no need for that. – Quinn breathed out dismissively and found himself unable to breath in.

He stood there for a moment paralyzed with pain and fear, trying to get control over his body. As he regained his breath, with trembling hands he loaded the kolto gun, jolting it into Charna's flesh. He proceeded to extract an imperial medical probe and didn't notice how Vette picked up a medical datapad and scanned him.

- It says you have a Pneumo… - she paused, trying to read the unknown word.

"Pneumothorax…" the word flashed quickly in Quinn's mind before Vette pronounced it, " My assessment was correct."

- Pneumothorax of some sort. Says here your fractured rib punctured a lung. If I were you I'd fix that up before you collapse without treating our Sith Lord here. Hold still, I got this.

- Please don't touch anything. You are not fit for this work, let me handle it, – with these words a severe chest pain took his breath away once again. His hand involuntarily clutched at his left side but he removed it as soon as he was conscious of the weakness expressing gesture.

- Pff, fine. If you'd told me what to do maybe Lord Charna would already be healed up. – Vette blurted out as she was about to go out of the room. Her words left a trace in Quinn's conscience.

"I don't like admitting this, but for once she is right," he thought and muttered:

- Take this laser cauterizer and use it on bruises, burns and flesh wounds. I'll deal with broken bones and the stomach wound.

And so they both hastened to tend to Charna's injuries. Quinn stood there for an hour repairing the damage on her flesh and only applied one stim on himself.

* * *

><p>- She's stable, - Quinn stated in a quiet, exhausted voice while patching up the last minor bone fracture.<p>

He sensed how blood began to trickle down his temple. His vision blurred; the stim's effects were wearing off. He tried to focus but instead the whole room began to drift. A sickening feeling of his heart slowing down indicated that he was about to lose consciousness. A sudden shortness of breath left him speechless as he manically grasped the kolto gun which his unsteady hands were unable to load. Vette instantly saw how the Captain's countenance changed from cold professionalism to trembling panic and rushed to help.

- Oh boy, I have no idea what I'm doing… - Vette whispered as she lobbed the first thing she could find at Quinn, and swiftly loading the kolto gun, jolted it right into his chest.

Vette helped Quinn stand on his feet, while they were submerged in the healing emerald kolto gas. He felt every cell refreshing and every tissue healing; as he regained enough strength he fumbled in the medpac , obtained a scanner and moved toward a chair.

- Sooo... Yeah, I guess I'll be going now. – the Twi'lek shrugged seeing that the Captain no longer acknowledged her presence and went toward the door.

As she was about to go through the doorway the Captain deployed a med scan and uttered in a muffled voice:

- Thank you for your assistance.

- Listen, I know you don't like me; but I was glad to help. I… really didn't expect you to be so devoted. – Vette replied sincerely and went out of the room.

Still feeling extremely debilitated by his injury, the captain, undergoing the med scan hid his face in his hands trying to remember where he put the IV's.

- Oh, and also – you owe me. – Vette's head popped into the door way and disappeared in thin air.

Quinn's eye began to twitch viciously. Face still buried in his hands, he heard a rustling noise from the table. Charna came to her senses and was sitting on the edge of the table.

- Malavai, - she spoke softly, - are you alright?

- I am currently undergoing recovery, my Lord.

- I had the strangest dream. Two Sith figures bending over me, saying something about the Command Centre and… justified interest and established worth… I must go there at once. – she jumped off the table and approached her husband,– My poor savior. You look so weak, so vulnerable… - she murmured those words seductively and kissed Quinn on the lips. – I will reward you later. For now, I have to find out who are those two figures. Vette!

- Yes, my Lord?

- Get ready, we're heading out.

* * *

><p>And so the two left the Fury. Malavai Quinn applied the IV and as he lay in his bunk, running the events of the day through his head and piecing them together in an attempt to foresee the outcome.<p> 


	2. A Threat From Within

The Fury, piloted by Captain Malavai Quinn, was on course to the Imperial Fleet. As the ship glided through space, Lord Charna and the crew were busy minding their own business and Quinn felt relieved that no one was bothering him at the bridge. Alone, he could lose the mask of a dutiful military man and immerse into matters that troubled him more than he wanted to. He sat in his captain's chair, staring into the distant void; his thoughts like scattered meteors passed through his mind faster than he realized their meaning. To his own amusement, Quinn caught himself wishing that the Fury would lose control and crash into one of the larger stars it was currently flying by.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Darth Baras contacted him with a new task. Quinn hasn't heard of Baras ever since Balmorra, when he was assigned to spy on Baras' new apprentice and monitor her: her progress, her strengths and weaknesses, her loyalties; to file an immediate report if she becomes a threat to Baras or the Empire. Malavai's position excluded the possibilities of any emotional involvement; he knew that there would come a day when he would have to turn against his Lord. He controlled himself as best as he could, trying to remain a great distance from the Sith's fiery nature and to maintain a purely professional relationship.<p>

And yet, Charna's persistent advances and dominating personality eventually won him over. Quinn smiled to himself as he remembered that agonizing cat and mouse game she got him involved in. The memory of his proposal was so new it seemed to have happened only yesterday, when he finally gave into his feelings and dismissed the possibility of Charna ever posing a threat to anyone but himself. But there he was now: miserably in love and burdened with a task that demanded execution. His fate was sealed: if he does not comply with Darth Baras' order, he will be disposed of. If he does comply and fail: he will fall at the hand of his reckless Lord. As much as he felt for Charna, he still couldn't completely trust her.

* * *

><p>With these thoughts Malavai Quinn docked the Fury when he felt a chill run down his spine as though he was being watched. He turned back and saw Jaesa Wilsaam, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. Those daring bright-orange eyes gazed at him intently. Malavai returned the stare. Her look was cold and piercing. She almost looked suspicious, but he remained silent. Lord Charna appeared in the doorway behind Jaesa.<p>

- A rare moment to see you two together. Pierce and the others are going to the cantina, and I need to make some purchases at the galactic market. Feel free to disembark at your leisure.

- Thank you, my Lord. Unfortunately I have unfinished work to attend to, - Quinn got up from the captain's chair and bowed.

The Sith Lord nodded and left them. Jaesa kept her gaze fixed on Quinn's eyes till the very last moment. She then followed Charna.

The captain felt relieved when everyone left. He had a hard task at hand: to plan the execution of Baras' apprentice, of Quinn's Lord and beloved, Charna.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, passing the cantina, Jaesa expressed a wish to speak with her Lord in private. The two women sat at the table over a glass of chilled corelian cocktail and Jaesa spoke:<p>

- Master, I wouldn't take away your time if the matter was trivial. There is something wrong with our Captain. As of late, I sensed a great change in him. He literally reeks of the dark side which is, undoubtedly a great asset if used for your greater good. However the sensations I trace from his presence are worrying.

- Are you implying that Captain Quinn has something against me or the rest of the crew? – Charna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across the chest.

- I admit, I have not used my ability on him to confirm my doubts, but I thought this might interest you.

Charna sat in silence for a while, pondering the whole situation. She then put her hands on the table, looked Jaesa in the eyes and spoke in a tone too harsh even for her own liking:

- You should know that Malavai Quinn is not only your captain, but my husband and a future father of my children. I do not wish you, nor anyone else jeopardizing our relationship by statements such as yours. Dismissed.

- I understand, my Lord. I will leave you now, - Jaesa bowed and left the cantina.

Lord Charna knew the Jedi wasn't making things up. The words of the prophet on Voss sounded in her head loud and clear: "One of your own is plotting against you…" She drank her cocktail in deep thought. "Could it be him?" No, she doesn't want to believe it. She chooses not to believe it.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Jaesa returned to the ship. Her blood boiled from anger as she stealthily crept inside, seeking to prove that her senses are truthful. She almost screamed from frustration trying to gesture the overexcited 2V-R8 to keep silent at her arrival. Even more agitated, she found Quinn in Charna's quarters, savoring a glass of rum.<p>

- Captain, I know you're hiding something. I came here to find out what. – she spoke in a calm yet determined voice, her fists clenching with fury.

- I knew you would come after me, sooner or later. But I do not answer to you, so be gone, - Quinn retorted, coldly, staring her down with an insolent look.

- If you are not going to speak, then I shall find out for myself, - Jaesa said daringly.

Clasping her hands together, she lowered her head and closed her eyes in meditation. A luminous light blue aura surrounded her, flickering like tongues of flame. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Quinn attempted to sneak past her out of the room but Jaesa blocked the entrance swiftly.

- You... treacherous scum, - she frowned. – Yet you are not acting on your own will and I can see your anguish. But the pain will be far greater if you proceed with your plan and I don't mean only heartache.

- I have no idea what you are talking about, - as Quinn spoke his voice trembled with poorly concealed emotion.

- Don't play me for a fool, Captain. I have told Lord Charna all about my suspicions.

Quinn found it hard to face the infuriated warrior. He turned away to the desk to pour another drink.

- From what I see she did not believe you. Or, am I wrong? – he tried to sound as insulting as he could, to look as cold as possible as his throbbing heart agreed with every Jaesa's word.

- Enough of this! You act as if you are superior to everyone else when you are nothing but a snivelling rat! I would kill you where you stand but I chose to leave Lord Charna the honors of murdering you when she finds out your dirty secret.

As Jaesa heard 2V-R8 spout a high-pitched greeting to his master, she retreated into her quarters.


	3. Love is Control

The doors of the transponder vessel shut behind Lord Charna with a metal clang as she stared at Malavai Quinn with a questioning gaze. He went a few steps ahead of and turned to face her. The warrior looked into Malavai's blue eyes and felt a sudden fit of unbearable migraine come over her. Eyes wide open from the excruciating pain, she grasped her head, as if in an attempt to hold the scull from shattering into pieces as fragmented memories of the past began to flash in front of her eyes.

_Here's Malavai, looking as sharp as ever in his Balmorran military gear, kneeling in front of her. The ghostly echo of his silky voice vowing allegiance: "I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit." His bright eyes, shining with zealousness are looking up at her. That's how she would call him, teasing, taunting in private. Bright-eyes._

_There's him again, drunk with excitement, reporting on the end of agent Voloren's decade of espionage. His proud demeanor and straight posture are emanating the sense of victory, confidence and strength. His soft voice murmuring "Thank you for allowing me to pursue this, my Lord", like a mist, surrounding a weary traveler._

_That's Quinn being so unbalanced and out of his comfort zone speaking about his feelings when they were alone on the ship. His sinking voice rustling like leaves, like sand: "What's more I think you're falling in love with me… am I wrong?" His blue eyes are reflecting the inner turmoil and primal fear of rejection that are so masterfully hidden from the surface._

Yes, Charna knew it all this time. The prophecy on Voss, Jaesa too – warned her. Yet she chose not to believe it. Even now, as Malavai tried his best to act out this theatrical role, Charna did not believe all this was happening to her.

* * *

><p>With every word he uttered, about the whole scenario being a ruse, about Baras, Charna's migraine increased. She lowered her hands and stared absent-mindedly at Quinn's pretty face, at his lips without actually hearing the contents of his speech. His figure came in and out of focus as she gritted her teeth from pain and anger.<p>

Quinn spoke of himself and Baras planning this for a long time. Yet his voice sounded surprised. Quinn witnessed how his Lord's features changed before him: her dark skin grew pale, even washed-out, dark-blue veins popped up in the corners of her mouth and eyes. Quinn's monologue seemed to Charna never-ending and only increased her throbbing headache. The clanging of the metal doors and droids made the pain debilitating.

- These war droids have been programmed specifically to combat you. I calculated a near zero percent chance of their failure.

She felt nauseous at these words. Quinn noticed how her skin blackened at the corners of her mouth and under her bright red glistening eyes. The Sith Corruption distorted the once-beautiful features of Charna's face. Malavai's betrayal brought out the animal within her; the animal she kept subdued all this time.

- I thought you were smarter than this. – she spew out with disgust as she hastily drew out her lightsaber and readily jumped into battle.

* * *

><p>The warrior fought the droids with her usual reckless grace, becoming enraged and infuriated by the noise the droids made more than by their futile attempts to seriously injure her. She dodged the captain's shots skillfully, with a vicious expression she sliced through his flesh and quickly brought him down to his knees. Charna's hunger for blood piqued as she was about to deliver the final blow to the man when Quinn's words broke the spell she was under. She withdrew the weapon, her features becoming less animalistic with every word he said.<p>

- I know it is meaningless to express my deep regret. I don't expect your mercy.

Charna came up to Malavai, savoring his smell of burnt flesh, blood and sweat. She glanced at the wounds she inflicted, imagining the pain he must be going through; it exhilarated her. She marveled his neck and the frantically pulsing artery. Her lustful gaze shifted to his chest, lowering and rising for shortness of breath after the fight. In absolute silence she could faintly hear his throbbing heartbeat. She took off her glove and put her hand on his chest. Malavai relaxed at this familiar gesture. For a while, she reveled in the feeling of his wildly thumping heart with closed eyes, sliding her hand upwards to his moist neck, placing her fingers gently to feel the pulse.

At that moment Charna opened her eyes: they burned even brighter than before with a mad bright red; she closed her hand tight on his neck. She grinned and laughed maliciously at his surprised expression as her grip tightened. The Captain struggled in vain to escape. His last vision before all grew dark was of his Lord's pale face with throbbing veins and bloodthirsty, sadistic eyes, a creature he has never seen before.

Charna channeled all her hatred, pain and disappointment into this deathly grasp, relishing her ultimate power over him. She felt his breath stopping and heart pumping for the last time; yet it was not enough for her. In the maddening ecstasy she gave him a kolto injection that brought Quinn back to life. Charna sat in front of him, a sick smile lingering on her blackened lips as she took in his terrified look, how he gasped for air; just so that as soon as he is stabilized, she could force slam him against a wall and choke him again till his last breath; then she would repeat the procedure over and over again...

* * *

><p>By the time Charna was done with Quinn, his neck was dark with bruises. His pretty face was pale and his bright blue eyes were dull. He looked old and lifeless. As he regained consciousness from another injection he found himself lying in Charna's arms. Her washed-out out bare hand was gently stroking his face, tracing down his neck in silent admiration of every bruise.<p>

- P-please.. just.. k-kill me… - Malavai could barely utter this plead, covering her hand with his, shaky and marble-like. He stared into those brightly glowing red eyes that seemed to be looking through him.

Charna did not hear him. She enjoyed how her heartbeat and breathing synchronized with his until the point that it couldn't go any slower without resulting in her death. Suddenly she saw that her puppet was crashing without her initiative. She frowned and yet surveyed him. The enjoyment of seeing him die on his own was not as pleasing as it were her killing him. As Malavai lay breathless on Charna's lap, she leaned to kiss his lips, his neck; she buried her face in his hair. Her edge was wearing off; she was no longer exhilarated.

Charna used all of her the kolto injections to revive the man. This time it was enough to keep him alive. He lay on the floor staring blankly at his changed Lord standing above him.

- The ship is over there. I'll join you shortly. – she spoke, as if nothing happened.


	4. Pierce vs Quinn

Everything was different since the incident on the Transponder vessel. Lord Charna's suddenly changed appearance and personality left the crew dumbfounded. Her deathly countenance and savage stare of those red eyes were enhanced by an unfamiliar aura that invoked irrational fear and a feeling of extreme discomfort to anyone around her. No one on the Fury dared ask what happened, yet they suspected it involved Malavai Quinn. Only Jaesa Wilsaam knew the truth and her anger churned by the day each time she saw the Captain; it disappointed her immensely that Charna spared his life.

Quinn, too, seemed different. The torture he had undergone by the hands of his Lord crippled his health severely and it would take time to fully recover; however punishment for his betrayal lay deeper than that. His position as a Captain was compromised as the whole crew became suspicious of him. Vette made snarky comments about him and Charna, while Lieutenant Pierce never missed a chance to bite back at Quinn when receiving orders. It felt as if everyone knew what he had done and shunned him. Even Darth Baras did not acknowledge Malavai's existence or his failure when Lord Charna received a forced transmission from him on the ship; not a single word, not even a glance in Quinn's direction. It was a crushing blow. Once again his career was ruined but this time he has lost more than that.

With each day Malavai's feelings for Charna increased. Earlier in their relationship he had second thoughts about their romance but not now - now he was sure he loved and needed only her. He loathed himself for being so foolish. He felt branded by her. But he couldn't resist. She became distant and formal, just as Quinn once was, yet it only made her more desirable.

* * *

><p>One night the captain lay awake in his bed. The thoughts of him and Charna, of yesterday's battles on Corellia, of the plans for tomorrow's mission whirled in his mind and wore him out. Broonmark snored loudly on the bottom bunk. Vette tossed and turned in her sleep. Jaesa was granted permission to hunt down light-sided Sith Lords and was absent. As Malavai began to doze off the doors to the ship cracked open, startling him. He heard Pierce's voice and Charna's lilting laughter in reply. A few moments later their tones became hushed and indistinguishable.<p>

- Your stories are very amusing, Lieutenant. I hope you have the talent to back up your talk, - she purred looking up at this massive man and thinking how incredibly safe he makes her feel.

- Just say the word – I'll show you what I can do, - Pierce replied flirtatiously.

The Lieutenant was waiting for a moment such as this. Admittedly, Charna didn't strike his fancy, especially now that the Sith corruption made her look even more intimidating. Nevertheless Pierce didn't want to miss his chance to get at Quinn.

Charna drew closer to him and they shared a long, passionate kiss, tongues intertwining as their bodies heated up. Pierce's hand glided over her curves and slid in between her legs. The Sith felt the warmth and pressure of his hand and moaned from the overwhelming desire that filled her. Pierce noticed how the uncomfortable sensation from her new aura diminished. "P'raps I'll even enjoy this," he thought as he lifted and carried Charna to her chambers.

Quinn heard the door being shut and locked. His heart sank as he stared off into the darkness.

He got out of bed, took his gear and moved into the small lounge area where he could get dressed without disturbing Vette and Broonmark. He felt disgusted, disgraced, he felt... betrayed. "Hah. That _is_ very ironic," he thought to himself as he took a bottle of whiskey from the bar. He turned off the lights and sank into the leather sofa.

* * *

><p>Frequently applying the neck of the bottle to his lips he sat sulking for several hours. He planned numerous schemes of dealing with Pierce. Forever. "Only a blockhead like him could think of such a low form of vengeance." Quinn gulped down the last drops of whiskey and sat for a moment, listening. The low rumble of voices and shuffling from Charna's chambers indicated that her play time was over.<p>

Quinn unholstered his trusty blaster pistol, sliding his fingers over the sleek shape of the barrel. Pierce's low laughter from the Sith chambers aggravated him. By that time the whiskey got the best of him; made him paranoid and impulsive. "I'll show you your place, _Lieutenant…"_ Quinn thought, as he loaded the pistol.

When Pierce was about to enter the crew quarters he felt something cold and metallic press to his left temple.

- Any last words before I shoot you dead?

The captain's acid voice sounded from the darkness of the ship. Pierce suppressed a loud guffaw.

- And here I was, thinking I'd surprise our Cap'n' Protocol with the news. The Sith is one hell of a woman.

Before the words sunk into his drunk subconscious, Malavai received a painful blow to his extended arm holding the pistol; two blaster bolts instantly illuminated the ship; he missed. It took only a millisecond for Quinn to turn around cautiously in the darkness, his pistol aimed, listening to the silence of the ship and his own pounding heart, when Pierce ambushed him from behind and captured him in a headlock. The strong, bulky arms choked the captain; he wheezed for air, enraged by a familiar memory.

He managed to skillfully trip Pierce's leg, throwing the man off balance. Quinn cut off his attempt to get up with a fierce kick in the chest which knocked Pierce down the hall towards the ship exit. He shot several times at the dark figure. The hot stream of air from the blaster pistol intermixed with the revoltingly sweet odor of burnt flesh. The Lieutenant groaned and fiercely jumped at Quinn from the floor, slamming him into the metal wall with an Imperial banner hanging over it. Pierce seized the captain by the lapels of his jacket and struck a heavy blow with his fist.

-You really think you can kill me that easily? – Pierce taunted.

The captain was thrown back by the impact into the ship door; as they opened, he stumbled and fell out of the vehicle onto the hangar floors. Trying to catch his breath from the hit, Quinn, intoxicated by the whiskey was slow to recuperate and before he knew it, received a vicious kick in ribs, making him release the pistol and recoil in pain. The Captain used this moment of weakness to calculate his next move. Seeing as Pierce lingered in close proximity he grabbed the man's leg and threw him to the ground.

Pierce's head hit the floor; the hangar drifted and Malavai's figure over him blurred as he received several punches to the face. Pierce took all the strength he had to focus and overturn the lightweight Captain, ending up on top of him. Quinn's lip curled into a cunning grin as he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.

- You are a physically capable asset. But otherwise you're not worth the trouble.

As the Lieutenant growled angrily and raised his fist in the air preparing to deliver another blow, the Captain aimed his pistol at Pierce's forehead: he must have grabbed it while Pierce was down. As the two froze in their positions, a loud clap came from the ship. Charna stood at the exit, surveying the fight.

- Bravo! What a delightful show, - she force-kicked the blaster pistol out of Quinn's hand as she drew closer to them and barked out an order to get back to the ship.

The two men, both bloodied and bruised, got up, bowed and simultaneously uttered a shameful, half-hearted "Yes, my Lord."

- Man, you guys are nuts! The whole ship looks like a herd of Banthas ran through it. – Vette chattered away from the ship entrance. – You're lucky you didn't wake up Broonmark, he'd totally join in the fun.

Pierce went off, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Malavai lingered near Charna, as if wanting to speak. She surveyed him for a moment: his pitch-black ruffled hair and the desperate look of his blue eyes reminded her of the Tuk'ata pup that she sacrificed in one of the rituals back on Korriban. Charna burst out laughing at the thought, but added, sternly:

- This concerns you too, Captain. Get moving.

- Yes… my Lord, - Malavai replied in a defeated voice and moved towards the ship.


	5. Service Is Its Own Reward

Malavai sat down in the shade of a tall rock formation and opened a flask of water. He drank greedily, letting the water trickle down his chin and neck. He took off the gloves, wiped his dry lips with the back of his palm and unbuttoned the wet collar of his Imperial jacket. It seemed to him as if he breathed out fire. The relentless midday sun on Tatooine scorched the very life from the air, creating a sense of still, suffocating void. Quinn successfully finished a diplomacy mission on this planet, however the spaceport was still miles away and the heat was unendurable.

The Captain leaned back on a slab of rock and stared off into the horizon: the vast sea of pristine dunes shimmered in the heat haze. Walking in the sun made him extremely drowsy. He closed his eyes and relaxed, soaking in the sounds of the desert: the indistinguishable swishing of rare and weak gusts of wind through a dry bush; the silent scuttling of small reptiles in the sand; the occasional hum of insects. As Malavai listened intently to the lulling noises, his mind drifted off to the events of the previous day.

* * *

><p><em>He accompanied Charna on her mission to infiltrate a republic medical camp located in Labor Valley on Corellia. Needless to say, the whole time they were together neither broke a sound. The awkward barrier between them was almost palpable. The very air was filled with electricity. As Charna laid waste to the Republic troops, silent and concentrated, Quinn watched her back, as usual aiding in combat and tending to her wounds. He surveyed her strong and agile body bend and straighten up as the last remaining rep collapsed under her lightsaber. She licked the blood off her injured palm and <em>glanced at the Captain<em>. The lustful look in his eyes didn't slip past her. _

_Like an animal approaching its prey she crept closer to Quinn, who pretended to be immersed in the readings of the med scanner. His cheeks flushed as he sensed the warmth of her presence. She calmly took away the scanner and caressed his hand, trying to look in his eyes; instead, Malavai turned away, diverting his gaze to the pile of corpses on the grass. His whole body froze from her threatening, panic-attack inducing aura; the uncomfortable silence added up to the tension. She then gently took his chin in a forced attempt to make him look at her but Quinn took her hand and moved it away. Malavai already accepted the fact that things will never be the same between them. Charna's interest in Pierce wounded him deeply. He would have understood and felt content with any other punishment, but not this. _

_The Sith grew impatient as she waited for a response from the Captain. His distancing tactics stirred the remaining feelings she had for him; she was not ready to let go. As Charna frowned in annoyance with Quinn's disobedience, she grabbed him fiercely by the wrists and began violently kissing his exposed neck._

_- My Lord, this is not an appropriate place or time, - Malavai broke the silence, as he pushed her away and freed himself from her painful grasp._

_He was getting extremely aroused and at the same time he felt ashamed and mad at himself for it. Charna felt it. _

_- I decide what is or isn't appropriate, - she retorted as her hand ran up his thigh and caressed him; she enjoyed how quickly his body responded to the touch. _

_However Quinn was determined to stoically resist her attempts to seduce him. He considered all his options: the odds were against him, yet he refused to put up with this._

_- My Lord, I implore you to cease such undignified behavior at once, - Quinn confidently removed her hand and moved aside, ready to turn around and walk away, - If we are done here, as your Captain, I suggest that we move on to our next destination._

_- Where do you think you're going? – the Sith immediately raised the man in the air with a powerful force choke. – Do you want me to remind you how it feels to die over and over again?_

_- P-please, don't… - Malavai uttered and she released her grip. _

_He clutched at his neck, coughing after every breath he took. Charna circled around him, making him back off until he felt a wall behind him. She drew closer until he could feel her firm body against his own._

_-You reek of fear, - she uttered, her voice filled with delight._

_Malavai watched how the sanity retreated from her eyes. His body trembled slightly with terror and guilty desire._

_They did it right there, among the corpses of Republic troops, rolling in blood and guts. Malavai felt sick and disgusted but the fear of Charna's fury excited him enough to forget all else. The thought of being her slave intoxicated him yet the natural desire to be in control overwhelmed him and they struggled and overpowered each other until both were spent._

* * *

><p>Yes, it was yesterday that he finally had her all to himself since the incident on the transponder vessel. He took the flask of water and poured the contents onto his head, as if trying to wash away the shame of losing his dignity in such a way. The warm water ran down his hair and onto his jacket. The air instantly filled with a refreshing moist smell but it took only a minute to entirely dry out in this heat. Malavai's memories kept interrupting one another.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He felt immense gratitude when Charna let him live after his betrayal. He knew that Baras wouldn't hesitate to make quick work of him. Only later did Quinn understand that death would have been a much more merciful outcome. Letting him live and gradually breaking his spirit was the worst punishment he could think of. Nonetheless, he loved her. The way she was now, the way she was before.<em>

_Yes, before... Before, her quirky and humorous attitude towards her superiors made him flinch on numerous occasions, but he got accustomed to it. She was a friend to the whole crew and still managed to maintain authority. She never took pleasure in excessive killings, but she was a slave to her moods and often made choices that were beyond Quinn's comprehension. Notwithstanding, he grew to love her capriciousness, that complimented his own predictable and rational nature. In private she was never extreme, rather gentle and passionate, giving him complete control over her body. Charna indeed was not a typical Sith. Not until now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the Tatooine suns rolled closer towards the horizon it was time for Quinn to continue his journey. He didn't bother buttoning up his jacket; he simply combed back his moist hair. Left hand in his pocket and obtained new crafting schematics in his right, Malavai made his way toward the spaceport with a shamefully giddy anticipation of seeing his Lord once again.<p> 


	6. A night in the Park

- Baras's defeat remains our prime objective, however the war on Corelia demands our full support if we want the Empire to succeed. This time our target lies within Axial park in the North-East sector, - Lord Charna paced up and down the ship as she briefed her crew standing at attention, - The completion of objectives in this sector will take us roughly two weeks, after that we must concentrate our efforts on locating and protecting Darth Vowrawn. Captain Quinn, Vette – I require your aid in the battle to come. The rest stay put in case we need support. The captain will assign your duties and brief you with further details. And remember – stay cautious, we cannot afford mistakes at such a critical time, - Charna motioned to Quinn to step forward and speak.

The Captain acknowledged his Lord's invitation with a bow, trying not to make eye-contact. Everything within him twisted and turned whenever she was around: doubts, fears, hopes about authority, career, devotion, love – all preventing him from thinking clearly. Yet his masterful self-control showed no bleedthrough of this turmoil on the outside – he looked sharp, professional and confident as always. After Charna retired to her chambers, he glanced at the datapad screen for a moment before speaking:

- I personally disagree with the chosen setup, although I must comply with the orders.

Vette rolled her eyes dramatically and Pierce crossed his arms, sternly eyeing the captain, as he continued:

- This assignment should be of your level, Lieutenant – nothing complicated. You are to receive and manage all incoming comm calls as well as monitor the situation on the front and transfer the news to us. Should need arise, we are fully stocked on food and medical supplies as well as ammo, gear modifications and repair kits.

- Right, - Lieutenant grumbled scornfully at the captain's snide remark.

- Jaesa and Broonmark, your task is to be present on the ship unless Pierce needs to dispatch you to aid Lord Charna. Other than that, here is a list of tasks you must complete regarding ship maintenance.

Jaesa nodded and took the list whereas Broonmark clenched his fists and blurted out, vigorously gesticulating:

- Again? Battle calls, we grow hungry. How can we serve Sith clan if we stay shut in a ship? Republic must be destroyed, Corelia freed – let us bloody our claws!

- I'm sorry, Broonmark, such were the Lord's orders. – Malavai replied, hesitantly; he didn't expect the creature which he never considered as a worthy asset on the ship to be so enthusiastic, - I shall address your strong desire for battle in the future, however. For now, everyone except Vette is dismissed.

- We live to purge the clan, but we grow passive like this… - Broonmark roared regretfully in Talz language as he and the others left the room.

- So-o-o, you and me, huh? Gonna be a blast. – Vette addressed the Captain, not without irony.

- Don't even get me started, - Quinn momentarily covered his eyes with his hand in dismay, - Here are the exact coordinates at which we are supposed to await Lord Charna's arrival. Located in the North-West of Axial Park, we'll have to sneak into the Leisure Gardens, one of the safest areas so far and set up a base there.

- Leisure Gardens… I like the sound of that!

Vette took the datapad, plumped down on a chair and began scrutinizing the information. Quinn, relieved that the curious Twi'lek eyes are finally looking away from him, straightened up and folded his arms behind his back.

- You are misjudging the situation in that sector; it still remains republic territory. Moreover, the Coronet Zoo which is located near the Gardens poses an additional threat - we have reports that escaped beasts lurk in the zone. We are leaving tomorrow. The mission is extensive, so make sure you take enough provisions and necessary equipment, including… -

- Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing, Captain OCD. Don't worry so much, maybe we'll catch ourselves a pet to keep on the ship, - Vette winked at Quinn and went to the crew quarters.

"Why did Charna ever had to take off her shock collar is beyond me…" Vette's light-hearted attitude irked him greatly. And now he had to bear with her for several weeks on the field. He was not looking forward to it.

As the day began to ebb away Charna made her way to meet with the crew, zooming along the empty streets on her speeder. Passing through the alleys and tunnels she was on the lookout for danger when suddenly a sniper shot hit her in the arm. The impact made her lose control of the speeder and she had enough time to jump off before it crashed into a wall at full speed. Charna defeated the lone sniper with ease and patched up the wound. Looking around cautiously for more hidden enemies she approached the smoking vehicle. The damage was considerate, but it could be fixed. With the power of the force Charna moved the speeder off-road and hid it behind a pillar of one of the tunnels. She had to send for repair parts. The holo gave out a faint beeping signal as it attempted to connect with the Fury but ceased to respond. Charna clenched the holo angrily and threw it into a wall, watching the shattered pieces scatter across the ground "Damn Imperial technology…"

- We will spend the night here and decide what our next step is in the morning. Captain, your duty is to set up an old-fashioned camp under the stars and make a fire – can't bear the risk of ending one of you in a fit of rage if another piece of technology fails tonight. – Charna spoke the last words under her breath. - Ah, another thing, Captain, you will be on the watch tonight.

- Of course, my lord, - Quinn replied hesitantly. The only thing he hated more than the cold of Hoth was being out in the open at night. Darkness was one form of chaos that made him feel vulnerable and unstable for he never knew what or who was lurking in the shadows. – My lord, shall I contact the ship and send for repair parts for the speeder?

-By all means, - Charna replied with no concern as her mind was already elsewhere when she picked a comfortable spot to sit under a tree with an opened bottle of spirits.

Vette approached them with a deck of cards in one hand and a bottle in the other.

- Vette, I need you to call Pierce and tell him we need repair parts for the Praxon Xeno type speeder by tomorrow noon.

- Aye-aye, Captain, - the Twi'lek put the bottle and cards near Charna and went to her packed belongings.

As Quinn and Charna were left relatively alone, silence between them fell like heavy smog. Quinn started to make a fire. He learnt to live with the tension and discomfort of her newly acquired presence but now it got to him. Gathering all the strength to prevent his hands from shaking with fear Malavai lit the twigs. He cursed to himself, wishing he could just take her right there and right now, please her in all the ways she desired only to blunt that dreadful aura. He heard her shuffling the cards and gulping down the alcohol in the shade of the tree; he felt her intense gaze fixated on him, watching every move. She just sat there, being threatening and powerful as he did her bidding. When the fire finally began to burn nicely Malavai straightened up, seething with anger and frustration. He was about to move toward towards Charna and say everything he thought about her when Vette tapped him on the shoulder. Quinn turned to her and instantly noticed her twitching lekku.

- Uhm, captain, I… I forgot to pack the comm unit. – Vette uttered meekly, hiding her hands behind her back and looking up at Quinn with those big, sorrowful eyes.

At this moment Quinn snapped; his anger now had a legitimate excuse to come out in a form of a hearty slap. Vette gasped, lost her momentum and fell to the ground, eyes wide open with shock as she rubbed her burning cheek and stared at the captain, who, in turn sobered up instantly comprehending what he just did. He froze in place waiting to be thrown aside or choked any second now; but nothing happened. He slowly turned to face Charna. Her grinning face was illuminated by the fire, flames danced in her crazed eyes.

-Forgive me, my lord. – Quinn muttered to Charna and looked at Vette apologetically as he helped her get up.

Quinn retreated to the other side of the fire where he prepared a chair for himself. He spent the rest of the evening polishing his blaster and listening as the two women joked, laughed and gradually slipped into a drunken stupor while playing pazaak.

-Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat, - said Vette, trying to suppress a yawn. – Gonna hit the hay.

Vette stretched out beside her Lord and tucked herself in a blanket.

The Captain stood on guard with his back to them and the fire. Charna lay on the grass, half-leaning on the tree and examined the tall figure standing in front of her. Quinn's clothes looked sleek even in these conditions, tightly supporting his well-built body. Charna used the force to pick up a pebble and toss it the man. It startled him but he didn't turn around. He immediately felt that he was watched. Charna raised an eyebrow but gave up almost immediately and moments later fell into deep sleep.

Quinn grew accustomed to the noisy conversation of the two females and now that they were asleep the silence crept in on him. He already felt uneasy and stressed by Charna's presence. The darkness of the night only reinforced his fear. "How can Vette stand it? Look at her, sleeping soundly like a child, in such close proximity to the Lord and her sinister aura."

Quinn's gaze shifted to Charna. Arms crossed on her chest, head resting on the tree, slightly tilted to her left shoulder. Her veiny, pale face looked almost serene. Cat-like in his movements, Malavai approached her, blanket in hand. He covered her up and lingered above her for a moment, faintly smiling at the peaceful face he once used to see so often.

A sudden crack of branches startled the Captain. He turned toward the black abyss of the night, staring into it in vain, listening; clutching at the holstered pistol. The fear he battled with so stubbornly now spilled over his body like cold water from an overfilled pitcher. A shriek of an escaped acklay pierced the air. Malavai calculated the approximate distance of the creature and sighed in relief. He silently moved toward his chair and sat down, staring into the sky. The thick clouds dominating the sky were now and then illuminated by explosions deeper within the sector. The rumbling of fire fights echoed in the distance. Tranquil waters of the creek near which they set up camp flowed steadily like a soft, never-ending musical note. The burning wood silently cracked and popped, the heat engulfed Quinn like a warm blanket. His eyes were growing heavy from the lulling comfort of the campfire.

The captain dozed off for what it seemed only minutes when he was woken up by strange noises. He sprung up in his chair, listening intently to the night and peering into the blackness before him. His heart pounded against the ribcage like a captured hummingbird trying to escape. There. The violent grunting of a pack of kath hounds… Four to six ferocious hounds tearing at something very close. Suddenly Quinn felt terribly cold. He shivered involuntarily as he drew out his pistol. He glanced at Charna and Vette: they were sound asleep. The shrill shrieking of kath hounds was more than unsettling. Malavai felt how the hairs on his neck and hands prickled as the shrieking diminished into a helpless squeal. Everything fell silent for a moment.

He sat back into his chair and noticed how shaky his knees were. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm down his unruly heart when a savage hiss of a bogwing sent ripples through the air. The sounds of struggle and moaning were heard clearly. Malavai panicked: whatever it was, it was getting closer. Seconds later he was back on his feey. His clammy hands holding the pistol were unsteady. Streaks of sweat rolled down his back. Twigs cracked to the right of the camp. A deep jugaloor's roar sounded in close proximity to the left. Malavai circled around the fire, peering at both sides, aiming the blaster at whatever might emerge from the darkness. They were surrounding him.

Quinn heard a swooshing in the water: something or someone was crossing the creek. Silence. His heart drummed in his ears and on the tips of the fingers. What's that? A sizzling of fire or more twigs being stepped on? He was now aiming his gun to the right. The sky rumbled silently with the noise of explosions far away. Footsteps rustled in the grass. They were coming closer. Quinn's finger lingered over the trigger. Suddenly out of the darkness a figure came into the light of the fire. Malavai's jaw dropped. He felt as if his whole system shut down from piqued anxiety to a normal state. He finally lowered his gun, relaxing.

- How… how did you get here? – he spoke in a low tone, glancing back at Charna and Vette who were soundly asleep: Charna acquired a new position beside Vette.

- Lieutenant received abrupt holocall; had no time to respond. Sent us to deliver parts for speeder. – the Talz roared in his language, - We bathed in blood of enemies!

- That you did, Broonmark… - Quinn sighed at the thought of the stress the Talz put him through. – That you did.

The white fur was soaked in blood and water, bits of foreign fur and skin still trapped in between his claws. Quinn felt at ease now that he was not alone confronting the darkness. The Talz' presence was comforting, as they sat by the fire until the very morning, speaking in hushed tones about the location of republic troops and packs of rabid escaped sleens that Broonmark spied upon. The Talz insisted on staying with them to aid in battle. The captain hadn't had the heart to refuse.


End file.
